


Первая миссия

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Tamriella



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Производственный жанр, джен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сноук отправляет полковника Армитажа Хакса с заданием на территорию Новой Республики и выдает в сопровождающие своего ученика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая миссия

— Мы будем ждать вас в самое ближайшее время, полковник Хакс.  
  
Эмрис Генард улыбнулся, и голограмма погасла. Сеанс был закончен.  
Хакс хмуро посмотрел на проектор, как будто оттуда мог выскочить Генард и сообщить, что лететь никуда не надо. Идея ему совершенно не нравилась, но Верховный лидер проигнорировал его намеки, что Куат далеко, а Арден и Корст — лояльные, послушные и технологически развитые — вот они, под боком. Да, сначала придется построить верфи, да, у них нет инженеров старой имперской выучки — по правде говоря, пока у них вообще нет нормальной инженерной команды, — да, все это займет куда больше времени. Но не придется сначала лететь на республиканские территории договариваться, а потом перегонять оттуда готовые корабли. И рисковать людьми.  
  
Собой, если честно, рисковать тоже не очень хотелось. Хакс упрямо считал, что от него живого толку будет куда больше. Но с Верховным лидером не спорят — так что пришлось выходить на контакт с верфями Куата. То есть сначала пробрасывать защищенный шифрованный канал, донося до техкоманды светлую идею, что любой прокол приведет к смертному приговору всей затее и им заодно, а уже потом — разговаривать.  
  
В конференц-зале зажегся общий свет. Не дожидаясь техников, Хакс вышел. Ему хотелось побыть одному и еще раз все обдумать — слишком рискованно, слишком сложно получить гарантии, — но надолго остаться в одиночестве в Академии еще никому не удавалось.  
  
Корабль назывался «Новый Арканис» — предназначался он для подготовки будущих офицеров и был потому защищен лучше других. А еще именно на «Новом Арканисе» в конференц-зале стояли передатчики с усилителями, отвинченные от линкоров. Они могли пробивать связь из Неизведанных регионов в самое сердце Республики: хоть с Корусантом болтай, хоть вызывай изначальный Арканис, вот все обрадуются.  
  
Второй комплект таких передатчиков, спасенный после Джакку, стоял на базе Сноука, но Хакса отправили именно в Академию: заодно посмотреть на перспективную молодежь и — в награду за успешно внедренное обновление в программу подготовки штурмовиков — повидаться с отцом. Прямо об этом никто не говорил, но Хакс прекрасно понимал, почему Сноук так поступил. И был благодарен.  
  
Зашифровав записанный разговор, Хакс отправил его Верховному лидеру. Если того все устроит — на взгляд Хакса, все внешне было в порядке, Генард улыбался естественно, говорил без напряжения, не рыскал глазами по закадровым подсказкам, — то приказ поступит уже завтра.  
  
Выключив системы, Хакс вышел из конференц-зала, спиной чувствуя взгляды дежурной охраны. Стоять смирно еще не научились, еле заметно, но вертятся… Мимо пробежала галдящая стайка мальчишек лет по семнадцать; увидев его форму, они вытянулись и отдали честь. Надежда и будущее… Эти встанут на крыло позже, им учиться еще лет пять, а года через три можно приглядываться, из кого выйдет толк.  
  
Но Сноук хотел получить результаты уже сейчас, а его последнее распоряжение — договориться с Куатом о постройке флота — многое объясняло. Кораблям нужна команда, нужны офицеры, не говоря уже о солдатах, и нужны они сразу, а не через пять лет. Но людей-то нет… Хотя кораблей тоже пока нет.  
  
В гостевой каюте было тихо. Можно было попросить себе элитную, для VIP-гостей, но Хакс не стал — туда идти через весь корабль. Очень неудобно постоянно бегать туда-сюда на каждый вызов. Лучше уж со всеми, зато в общем отсеке.  
  
Хакс вытянулся во весь рост на жестком диване — как есть, не раздеваясь. Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем с верфей сойдут первые корабли? Кому их отдадут? Кто возглавит первые походы по возвращению домой? Что будет, если Куат передумает строить им флот?  
  
Впрочем, что будет в последнем случае, Хакс даже не сомневался: Сноук что-нибудь с ним сделает. С Хаксом, не с президентом Куата.  
  
Негромко пискнул интерком. Хакс принял вызов и услышал мягкий голос отца:  
  
— Не возражаешь, если я зайду?  
  
В отцовском мире отказов не существовало.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Он вскочил, расправил на себе китель и пригладил волосы. Столько лет прошло, отец давно им не командует — а он все равно как зеленый новобранец. Интересно, это когда-нибудь пройдет?  
  
Ждать себя отец не заставил. Отъехала входная панель — ну да, он предупредил, а стучаться незачем, у коменданта право прохода во все двери. Он вошел — как всегда, безупречно затянутый в форму, спокойно-отстраненный. В детстве Хакс все время пытался копировать его выражение лица, но никогда не получалось.  
Отец подошел и положил ему руку на плечо.  
  
— Волнуешься из-за миссии?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Отец хмыкнул и приподнял бровь.  
  
— Волнуюсь. Ты прав.  
  
— Я просмотрел запись вашего разговора. Ты хорошо держался, молодец. Что тебе не нравится, Арми?  
  
— Дело не в Генарде. У нас нет своих верфей, и…  
  
Отец вскинул руку, останавливая его:  
  
— Я тебя понял. У нас действительно нет своих верфей. И денег на них тоже нет. Ничего. Строить сами мы еще научимся. Начинать всегда трудно, Арми. Первые шаги мы делаем, держась за руку, так дай нашим инженерам хотя бы подняться на ноги. У меня только-только прошел первый выпуск, инженерная группа сейчас на третьем курсе. Им еще учиться и учиться. Сейчас строить некому. Потом у нас все будет, но корабли нужны уже скоро. Ты ведь и сам прекрасно это понимаешь.  
  
Отец был прав. Он всегда был прав, даже если сначала казалось, что нет, и умел это объяснить так, что потом думалось: и как только не дошел своим умом? Корабли нужны уже сейчас. Границам нужна защита. Чтобы строить, чтобы подниматься, чтобы растить и учить детей, нужна безопасность. Арден и Корст не дадут того, что даст Куат. Конечно, отец прав, только лететь все равно было страшно.  
  
— Ты молодец, Арми. У тебя все получится.  
  
Даже слегка снисходительный тон отца не казался сейчас обидным — он, в конце концов, привык разговаривать с подростками. Что в двадцать семь, что в семнадцать лет одобрение отца было важно — важнее, чем он думал.  
  
«Все получится». Если думать об этом, а не перебирать варианты, что еще может пойти не так, перспектива полета в республиканский сектор пугала чуть меньше.  
  
Ночью Хакс так и не смог заснуть — вскакивал, проверял расчеты трассы — осторожной, обходной, удлиненной. Прокручивал запись разговора, снова и снова разглядывая выражение лица Генарда. В три по общекорабельному он не сдержался и вызвал дежурную смену в ангаре — хмурый механик сообщил, что покрытие они обновляют, к двенадцати будет готово, особенно если никто не будет отвлекать. Хакс понял намек и отключился, припомнив очередной отцовский совет: учись доверять людям, раз дал задание, не стой над душой, не дергай, позволь решать самим. Будь рядом, но не дави контролем.  
  
Это было сложно, но Хакс надеялся, что однажды справится. Получит же он когда-нибудь повышение.  
  
Будильник выдернул его в восемь из серой утренней полудремы. Наскоро собравшись, Хакс проверил коммуникатор: вызовов не было, но пришло оповещение явиться в ангар к девяти. Ни адреса, ни имени отправителя. Верховный лидер не подписывался: кто, в конце концов, мог еще пользоваться этими каналами?  
  
Хакс наскоро позавтракал в кадетской столовой. Ничего не изменилось — кто-то доучивает теорию, кто-то дописывает программу, кто-то болтает с соседями. Кто-то заслужил призовой живой паек вместо синтетического и делится с друзьями; Хакс на всякий случай запомнил фамилию на плашке — Митака. С командным духом у него все хорошо, может пригодиться.  
  
Каф в столовой по-прежнему варили отвратительный. Ни один дроид не способен сварить его как следует, тем более из синтетики. Хотя от столовского требовался не вкус, а способность поднять из мертвых невыспавшегося кадета, и как раз эта способность у него была.  
  
Улыбнувшись воспоминаниям — что ни говори, но дни в Академии были светлыми и хорошими, — Хакс спустился в ангар и ровно в девять вошел в его двери.  
  
Техники и диспетчерский состав уже ждали: построились, расчистили посадочное место — ждали, в общем, явно не Хакса, а гостя. Тонкую пленку защитного поля как раз пробивала набуанская яхта. Некогда она сияла, сверкала и была похожа на ртутную каплю, но конкретно этот корабль, похоже, пережил гражданскую войну и оккупацию, так что не сиял и не блестел. Впрочем, он был на ходу, а за штурвалом сидел умелый пилот — Хакс оценил, сколько нужно приложить сил, чтобы сесть в этой развалюхе красиво и ровно.  
  
Пискнул коммуникатор. Отец желал удачи.  
  
Медленно опустился трап. Хакс подошел ближе — его пропустили, сомкнув строй за спиной. Под потолком мигнул транслятор, не тот, что официальный, а тот, что списанный, к которому подключались ловкие умельцы из самых талантливых кадетов. Ну вот, дети смотрят. Нужно соответствовать.  
  
По трапу начала спускаться фигура в черном, но это был не Верховный лидер. Нет, Хакс и не ждал, что Сноук прилетит лично, но в первое мгновение он различил укутанного в бесформенный плащ человека, а только потом разобрал, что человек этот куда как шире в плечах и выше, чем Сноук. Выше и массивнее его самого — придется разговаривать, слегка поднимая взгляд.  
  
Он носил шлем и маску — глухую, полностью скрывающую лицо. Узкий темный визор не позволял разглядеть глаза, если они там, конечно, имелись и если гость принадлежал к человеческой расе. Он ступал тяжело, плащ крупными складками колыхался за его спиной, как на старых голограммах имперских времен — Хакс подсознательно ожидал, что сейчас услышит тяжелое искусственное дыхание.  
  
Маска качнулась туда-сюда, и визор остановился на Хаксе.  
  
— Меня прислал Верховный лидер Сноук.  
  
Голос был искусственно искажен — пожалуй, все же мужской, а не заниженный женский, лишенный эмоций и очень ровный. Механика.  
  
— Я полковник Армитаж Хакс, — он шагнул навстречу, протягивая руку. Знал бы — надел перчатку.  
  
Гость устремил визор на его ладонь, после чего отвернул маску в сторону.  
  
— Я знаю. Наш вылет назначен на двенадцать. Буду ждать вас здесь, у шаттла.  
  
И проплыл мимо. Сложная многослойная одежда, рукоять меча на широком поясе, тяжелая уверенная походка — Хаксу показалось, что нечто похожее и на облачение, и на маску он видел на музейных голограммах многотысячелетней давности. Интересно, гость это специально или нет?..  
  
Пискнул коммуникатор: пришло сообщение от Верховного лидера. Даже не видео, а текст, совсем короткий.  
  
«Не берите людей, чем меньше вас летит, тем меньше внимания Республики вы привлечете. Сопровождать вас будет мой ученик. Суть миссии он знает».  
  
Ученик к этому времени успел удалиться в другой конец ангара и застыл там, глядя на звезды. Пожав плечами, Хакс вернулся в гостевую каюту. Если ученик Сноука знает суть миссии и так подчеркнуто не хочет общаться — пусть. Отец говорил, Дарт Вейдер тоже был странным. Этот, по крайней мере, не затеял пугать и душить техперсонал, а значит, пусть делает, что хочет.  
  
Хакс предпочел бы подобрать команду сам. Пусть немного, раз отряд брать нельзя — не больше девяти человек, включая его самого, — но чтобы все эти люди ясно представляли, куда они идут и что делают. И хотя бы интересовались успехом миссии, а не любовались звездами вместо того, чтобы знакомиться с коллегой.  
  
Но вряд ли Сноуку понравится, если его ученика нечаянно забыть в ангаре и улететь пораньше. А жаль.  
  
Запершись у себя, Хакс пересмотрел маршрут еще раз. Прыжки пойдут серией, прямую дорогу никак не пробросить. Им придется дозаправляться и выходить из корабля минимум дважды... Насколько же все было бы проще, если б удалось убедить поделиться верфями кого-нибудь из местных. Если б эти верфи у них, конечно, были.  
  
Хуже всего было то, что, как ни крути, им придется лететь мимо Арканиса.  
  
Хакс почти не помнил свою родную планету. Прошло много лет, а ему тогда было всего четыре. Помнил побег, помнил запах горячего металла, помнил, как человек, выводивший их с отцом, подхватил его на руки и велел зажмуриться. А что было до той ночи — нет. Туман.  
  
Вспоминать не хотелось.  
  
Хаксу подобрали одежду — простые куртка и штаны, в каких часто ходят наемники и контрабандисты, из ткани, рассеивающей энергию бластера. Защита так себе, повторить набуанские технологии орденским фабрикам не удалось, но это было лучше, чем ничего. И все же смотреть на себя в зеркало и видеть отражение не в форме, не в привычном черном было странно. Еще более нелепой казалась идея прятаться и маскироваться только ему одному: если ученик Сноука намерен путешествовать в маске и шлеме, их точно запомнят. Но приказ есть приказ.  
  
В двенадцать он вернулся в ангар. Народу было мало — у кого-то полным ходом шли занятия, кто-то работал над учебными истребителями. Их шаттл поставили на стартовую — перекрашенный в неброский серо-синий, снабженный отражателями и растерявший от этого всю свою грозную суровость. Перепутать с обычным гражданским транспортом можно было запросто.  
  
Ученик Сноука стоял у трапа. По-прежнему в маске и капюшоне, он застыл, ссутулившись, и слушал взволнованного механика, который подскакивал вокруг него и размахивал руками. Увидев Хакса, механик тотчас метнулся к нему.  
  
— Сэр, простите, я пытался ему сказать, но он и слушать не хочет, — механик потер шею, — сэр, понимаете, лететь напрямую вы не сможете...  
  
— Я знаю, — Хакс вскинул руку, останавливая его. — Все в порядке, я это учел.  
  
— Но вы не сможете дозап...  
  
— Сможем. Я это учел. Свободны.  
  
Не злись на подчиненных, если они стараются, повторял отец много раз. Не благодари, если пользу они не принесли, но не злись и не срывайся. Это бессмысленно. Этому мальчику неоткуда знать, что Хакс сам просчитывал трассу. Он волнуется. Это нормально.  
  
— Я думал, вы решили не торопиться, — сказал ученик Сноука, не поворачивая головы. — Не люблю ждать.  
  
Повернулся спиной и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел в корабль. Хаксу захотелось чем-нибудь запустить ему в голову — гранатой, например, — но завет не злиться на подчиненных распространялся, пожалуй, и на него.  
  
Миссия будет непростой. Ну что стоило Сноуку отправить какого-нибудь другого ученика?  
  
Пилота задание не предусматривало. Они прикидывались свободными гражданами без определенного рода занятий, а пилотов у таких обычно все равно нанять не на что. Сидеть за штурвалом Хакс умел, хотя давно уже не хватало времени попрактиковаться, а летать в принципе любил. Машина, по крайней мере, никогда не пыталась с тобой препираться, путать распоряжения или выполнять их неправильно.  
  
Хакс устроился в пилотском кресле, включил систему — под пальцами легко-легко завибрировала панель, отозвались на его прикосновения сенсоры. Подключил свой расчет трассы с дозаправкой; тут же замигали навигаторские значки. Напрямик было бы короче, да, но у них не хватит топлива, а корабль побольше точно засекут. А сейчас показываться Республике на глаза ну никак нельзя.  
  
— У вас что, первый вылет?  
  
Усилием воли Хакс не вздрогнул от неожиданности и медленно обернулся. Ученик Сноука стоял у открытой дверной панели и смотрел куда-то в пространство.  
  
— Идите пристегнитесь, мы сейчас уходим на взлет. Компенсатор может перегрузить.  
  
— Неважно. Я хочу посмотреть, как вы летаете.  
  
Это было утверждение, не вопрос. Вопросы появились у Хакса — в основном, к Верховному лидеру, но его тут не было, а ангар уже открывался.  
  
— Хотите — стойте.  
  
Лет в шестнадцать Хаксу от души попало за неудачную симуляцию боя, и примерно тогда же стало ясно, что пилотом-истребителем ему не быть. Он брал с места резко, одним порывом, высоту держал неровно; многие гражданские пилоты этим грешили. Потому и выглядело натурально, в случае их маскировки.  
  
Гравитация корабля отпустила быстро, и Хакс ушел в космос, разгоняясь. Краем глаза он косил назад — упадет или нет, — но ученик Сноука даже не шелохнулся. Координаты развернулись в ленту, звезды вспыхнули и исчезли.  
  
Все. Сутки, и они в первой точке, дальше переходы будут намного короче.  
  
Панель мигнула синим, уходя в автопилот и режим гипера, и Хакс развернул кресло. Темная фигура по-прежнему перегораживала ему выход.  
  
— Я собираюсь в свою каюту, — сказал Хакс.  
  
Намек вышел слишком тонким: ученик Сноука не сдвинулся с места.  
  
— У меня для вас инструкции от Верховного лидера Сноука. Я должен привезти вас обратно живым. Поэтому, если я сказал замолчать, вы молчите, если я сказал стоять, вы стоите. Это понятно?  
  
— Понятно. А у меня инструкция от Верховного лидера заключить договор с Куатом, поэтому, когда я разговариваю, вы мне не мешаете. Это, надеюсь, тоже понятно. Люди посмотрят на вас, вспомнят Дарта Вейдера и начнут нервничать.  
  
Ученик Сноука дернул маской:  
  
— Мое имя Кайло Рен. Магистр Ордена рыцарей Рен. Можете называть меня так. Ваше имя мне известно.  
  
Развернулся и ушел, взметнув плащом.  
  
Про Орден рыцарей Рен Хакс слышал первый раз в жизни. Наверное, Сноук отыскал их где-то среди местных планет. Рен так Рен, союзники — и ладно.  
  
В Академии им говорили, что длинные гиперпрыжки прекрасны возможностью выспаться, отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями. Пока ты в глубоком космосе, с тобой все равно ничего не произойдет: ты вне времени. Правда, все симуляторы не были рассчитаны на такое долгое пребывание без связи. По Неизведанным регионам протянулось всего несколько трасс между базовыми планетами и до границ плюс временные: слишком много неизвестных переменных. Самое долгое пребывание в гипере — несколько часов: от столичной базы от границ Неизведанных регионов и Республики.  
  
Ни отдохнуть, ни собраться с мыслями у Хакса не получалось. Ему не нравился попутчик и по-прежнему не слишком нравилось задание. Это было совсем не то, к чему он привык и чему его учили. Отец повторял: учись импровизировать, не бойся, действуй, используй голову, Армитаж. Ну, делать-то больше ничего не остается. Использовать голову и этого… магистра Рен.  
  
Магистр ухитрялся ему не мешать. Они почти не выходили из кают — разве что в освежитель или разогреть еды, — но каким-то образом ни разу не столкнулись. Хакс был почти уверен, что магистр специально его избегал. Сам он, во всяком случае, именно это и делал — о чем говорить с этим Реном, он не знал, а знакомиться ближе Рен не хотел и сам.  
  
Хакса это совершенно устраивало.  
  
Они вышли из гиперкоридора точно в расчетное время. Хакс пошел в рубку и наткнулся на Рена, который пялился в иллюминатор. Отсюда было видно бледно-желтое неяркое солнце Арканиса, а чуть слева висел он сам, светло-серый и непривычно маленький.  
  
— Ваш родной мир?  
  
Кто-то дал ему досье. Интересно, насколько подробное.  
  
— Мой родной мир. Но я все равно почти ничего не помню.  
  
— Я думал, вы старше, когда узнал, что вы полковник.  
  
— Я быстро делал карьеру. Так что мои воспоминания об Арканисе нам не помогут. Идите пристегнитесь, мы летим на планету.  
  
Рен замер, едва не нависая над панелью управления и над Хаксом.  
  
— Южное полушарие. Так будет лучше.  
  
Он ушел, едва не спихнув Хакса с пилотского кресла — в кабине было тесно, а Рен изяществом сложения не отличался. Хакс полетел навстречу Арканису. Сейчас он чувствовал себя кем-то вроде героев-джедаев, о которых рассказывал отец: те, что хотели и не смогли предотвратить гражданскую войну, разведчики, воины последнего рубежа... Им мешало чужое вранье, но за спиной у Хакса стояла его родина, его государство. Ему придется справиться.  
  
Общая частота — пустить в эфир ИД корабля, фальшивое, конечно, — обновить частоту. Арканис на радаре светил зеленым; их сигнал поймали и идентифицировали. Независимое судно «Аурелия» — ну, пусть так.  
  
Поколебавшись, Хакс облетел планету и пошел на посадку в крупнейший северный город, где когда-то и стояло основное здание Академии.  
  
Пропустили их без вопросов — просканировали, выдали допуск в док. Хакс надеялся, что у него получается вести себя естественно, ну, в крайнем случае, он выглядит как впервые угодивший на планету – центральный узел уроженец окраин, что, в общем-то, было не так далеко от истины. В любом случае, оставаться тут надолго он не планировал.  
  
— Это не юг, — раздался голос у него над ухом. Рен успел неслышно оказаться в кабине.  
  
— Не юг. Я сел здесь, потому что здесь мы точно сможем заправиться и долететь до Куата без остановок. Я больше нигде светиться не хочу. В порту разберусь сам, а вы побудьте здесь.  
  
— Я иду с вами. Приказ Верховного лидера.  
  
— Но…  
  
Хакс осекся. Приказ так приказ. Может, все будут пялиться на Рена и не обратят внимания на него — это тоже неплохой вариант.  
  
— Хорошо. Идите, но держитесь за мной. Вы-то тут вообще никогда не были.  
  
Проверив в кармане фальшивую ИД-карту, Хакс прошелся по кораблю — посмотреть, не осталось ли чего-нибудь, что может их случайно выдать, — стер координаты точки вылета, вбил другие и спустился. Рен спустился вслед за ним молчаливой черной тенью. Он ходил очень тихо — Хакс не слышал ни шагов, ни шороха одежды, хотя этой самой одежды на Рене было намотано несколько слоев, и впечатление создавалось жутковатое: как будто за тобой по пятам следует черный призрак.  
  
Арканис встретил дождем. Здесь всегда шел дождь — только дождь и плотное, низкое, серое небо, серая же пласталь техкорпусов и взлетных полос. Серый воздух и серые механические голоса диспетчеров. Из прошлого Хаксу смутно помнилось совсем иное — светлая вода, много зелени, журчащий ласковый женский голос и красное платье, — но жилые корпуса техперсонала стояли южнее, почти у экватора, а они сели в средних северных широтах. Тут Хаксу тоже доводилось бывать, но поездки он помнил еще хуже. На вкус воздух был густым и сырым; вдохнув, Хакс едва не закашлялся и позавидовал Рену с его фильтрами. Отвык. Столько лет прошло... Здесь была вся его жизнь, а теперь даже дышать непривычно.  
  
— Нам нужно в диспетчерскую. Отметиться о прохождении. Дайте вашу карту.  
  
Рен молча протянул ему чип, и Хакс сложил его со своим. Под фальшивыми именами ему путешествовать еще не приходилось — все переговоры внутри Неизведанных регионов, которые ему довелось проводить, происходили от его имени и легально. Правда, сплошь по мелочи. И во славу Первого Ордена — собственное имя значения не имело.  
Интересно, а герои-джедаи прошлого тоже так по-дурацки себя чувствовали, стоя в очередях на заправку?  
  
— На вас смотрят, — сказал Рен, когда они заполнили заявку и Хакс наконец подключил корабль к энергосистемам.  
  
— Это, наверное, на вас. Я-то выгляжу совершенно нормально.  
  
Рен никак на это не отреагировал. Повертел маской и уставился на индикатор, где красный уровень постепенно желтел.  
  
— Нужно было садиться на юге, полковник. Мне здесь не нравится.  
  
— Ну а мне не нравится на юге. Не беспокойтесь, мы скоро улетим.  
  
Рен промолчал. Хакс довел индикатор до зеленого и отключил: теперь им хватит топлива до Куата. Запущенная диагностика попискивала, анализируя системы корабля — норма-норма-норма, — и Хакс впервые с начала путешествия слегка расслабился. Все шло как следует и без сбоев.  
  
— Рен, дайте мне полчаса. Можете пока погулять, а мне нужно кое-что сделать. Одному.  
  
Это, наверное, было глупо. Но лишние полчаса никак бы им не помогли, а удастся ли еще раз вернуться на Арканис, Хакс не знал. Рен не начал препираться и ушел — к счастью, потому что спорить с ним не хотелось и уж точно было бы некстати.  
  
Космпорот был совсем небольшой. Быстро миновав терминалы, Хакс вышел к трассе, соединявшей космопорт с городом. Город он не помнил — может, отстроили уже после войны. Может, просто разросся.  
  
Слева от воздушной трассы блестело озеро, серо-стальное и очень гладкое. Вдалеке оно расплывалось вширь, и трасса шла уже над ним. Огни спидеров отражались от поверхности, и отсюда казалось, что по воде бежит еще один поток. Далеко-далеко, почти на пределе зрения, зеленели леса; навскидку Хакс и припомнить не мог, когда последний раз видел настоящую зелень. Может, тут, на Арканисе, и видел.  
  
Вот она — та самая родина, потерянная, которую вряд ли когда-нибудь удастся вернуть — Ядро бы отвоевать... Живая планета.  
  
— Заблудились?  
  
Хакс резко обернулся. Их было трое, все — люди. Один перекрыл выход, двое других обступили Хакса. В руках у них он заметил бластеры, не тяжелые дальнобойные, а мелкие, какие легко прятать под одеждой. С близкого расстояния это все равно не имеет значения.  
  
Тот, что стоял у выхода, дружелюбно улыбнулся Хаксу:  
  
— Мы не хотим вам ничего плохого, не пугайтесь. Нужен только ваш корабль. Дайте код без лишнего шума, и мы вас отпустим.  
  
Человек, застывший справа от Хакса, сунул ему датапад незнакомой модели.  
  
— Вбейте код, а потом прогуляемся до корабля. На всякий случай. Вдруг вы что-то перепутаете, и код не подойдет.  
  
Человек лучезарно, открыто улыбнулся, вскинул руку с бластером, и заряд пролетел в считанных сантиметрах от виска Хакса.  
  
— Сами понимаете, приходится быть очень аккуратными. Ну-ка, идемте.  
  
В корабле не должно было остаться лишних данных. Не найдут же они базу в Неизведанных регионах по составу краски. Если он сейчас не выкрутится, они останутся без транспорта, но это не катастрофа, это можно решить…  
  
Надо было все-таки уговорить Сноука позволить лететь с охраной.  
  
Страха не было — точнее, первый же порыв Хакс силой загнал вглубь. Нельзя бояться, нельзя злить тех, кто сильнее, нужно сделать вид, что подчиняешься, и будет шанс выбраться с наименьшими потерями.  
  
Рен должен знать, куда лететь и с кем разговаривать. Справится, если сейчас ничего не получится.  
  
У дверей корабля Хакса придержали за локоть. Крепко — так, что сразу не вывернешься.  
  
— Проверь его код, Асор.  
  
Захотелось зажмуриться, но это было так по-детски. Хакс смотрел, как темнокожий здоровяк вбивает в панель код, как гостеприимно отъезжает трап...  
  
— Входи-ка первым.  
  
Код должен быть открыть дверь и одновременно активировать подачу ядовитого газа. Не до смерти, усыпляющего. Но если вдохнуть, ему будет уже все равно — эти добьют. Только бы Рен додумался сначала включить очистку.  
  
Хакс шагнул на трап, и в ту же секунду невидимая рука зажала ему рот. Он обернулся — и его швырнуло на пол.  
  
В док влетел Рен.  
  
По правде говоря, разглядывая старые голозаписи, Хакс думал, что половину там подрисовали. Он и рассказам отца о джедаях не очень верил, думал, это преувеличение, чтобы ему было интереснее слушать. Но Рен живо показал, что ни голозаписи, ни отец ничего не придумали.  
  
Черный вихрь. Он двигался так быстро, что движения казались смазанными. Меч в его руке гудел и горел алым, не ровный, как на голограммах, а буйный живой поток пламени. Прыжок — взмах — уклонился — в воздухе застывает плазма заряда, направленная в Хакса, взмах, и летит обратно — снова уклонился — взмах.  
  
Кончено.  
  
— Целы? Вставайте. Я говорил, что мне здесь не нравится. Теперь мы засветились на камерах.  
  
— Если б вы объяснили, что здесь не так, я бы никуда не пошел. И засветились не мы, а вы, точнее, ваш световой меч.  
  
Волны раздражения, исходившие от Рена, чувствовались почти физически. Наверное, стоило ощутить благодарность, но Хакс слишком злился. Какой устав Ордена Рен запретил сказать, в чем дело, если он заметил слежку?  
  
— И не ходите. Я не мешаю вам делать ваше дело, а вы не мешайте мне делать мое.  
  
Рен широко взмахнул рукой, и камеры заискрили. Оставалось надеяться, что запись пока не успела уйти в архивы.  
  
— Все. Улетаем, только побыстрее, пока сюда не пришли узнать, что случилось.  
  
— Надо что-то сделать с телами, — напомнил Хакс.  
  
— Положим под дюзы. Будем взлетать, и они сгорят.  
  
Руки у Хакса дрожали. Справиться с этой дрожью не получалось, как он ни старался; смерть впервые оказалась так близко. Не его — чужая. Отдавая распоряжения или подписывая приказ о ликвидации, он осознавал, что где-то там будут умирать, но знать и видеть — это ощущалось слишком по-разному.  
  
Рен покосился на него — по маске не понять выражения лица, но взгляд Хакс чувствовал всей кожей, — и все же промолчал. Ему явно приходилось видеть смерть уже не раз, да и убивать тоже. И руки у него не дрожали.  
  
Взлетая, Хакс старался не оглядываться на оставшуюся за кормой планету. Следа не останется — ИД у обоих фальшивые, корабль типовой, координаты он заменил. Все будет нормально. Но на душе отчего-то было муторно и неприятно, как будто готовился к экзамену по общей истории, а накануне узнал, что сдаешь военную теорию, которая у тебя по плану только на следующем курсе.  
  
Стоило так часто вспоминать Арканис и так много думать, так хотеть увидеть — чтобы все это застила попытка ограбления, обернувшаяся смертью?  
  
— Хотите — идите отдохните, я могу повести, — сказал Рен. Каким-то образом он опять оказался за спиной. Наверняка еще и стоял там некоторое время и видел, как Хакс пару раз попал по кнопке не с первого раза.  
  
— Не хочу. Нам лететь часа три, не больше. Не мешайте.  
  
Рен дернулся к нему, будто хотел возразить или просто что-то сказать, но смолчал. Постоял несколько секунд и ушел.  
  
Отец рассказывал, что Дарт Вейдер умел чувствовать то, что испытывал его собеседник в момент разговора. Не мысли читал, конечно, но все-таки. Он был ситхом, а владеют ли ситхскими техниками рыцари Рен, Хакс не знал, но от разговора с Реном он все время чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку. Рен даже в глаза ему не смотрел, просто стоял рядом, а все равно казалось, что ты перед ним весь как на ладони.  
  
Зачем только Сноуку это понадобилось? Решил проверить его честность и верность, но вместо стандартных способов выдал живой детектор?  
  
Радар начал попискивать — это космопорт наконец-то объявил тревогу. Что они за годы под властью Республики сделали со службой безопасности — за это время можно было ликвидировать всю охрану и захватить несколько ангаров, а они там только очнулись. Кто вообще так делает, и кто учил охрану?  
  
Впрочем, как следует заинтересоваться ими не успели: корабль как раз успел разогнаться, и Хакс ушел в гиперпространство.  
  
Ему очень, очень ярко вспомнилась бутылка янтарно-прозрачного кореллианского виски из отцовского бара. Хакс исключительно редко позволял себе алкоголь, но сейчас казалось, что взвинченные, скрученные нервы иначе не расслабятся. Рену хорошо: он не сталкивается с прошлым. Это прошлое вообще его не преследует. Все в жизни просто и понятно: Сноук послал ходить по пятам за Хаксом — вот он и исполняет.  
  
Рен ждал его в коротком коридоре между пилотской кабиной и каютами.  
  
— Вы раньше не видели, как умирают люди? — спросил он, преградив путь.  
  
— Нет. Не видел. Рен, можно я пройду?  
  
Магистр чуть посторонился.  
  
— Если не будете высовываться, когда я прошу, может, больше и не увидите, — сказал он вслед.  
  
Только запершись в своей каюте, Хакс подумал, что это могла быть не насмешка, а неловкая попытка поддержать. А может, и нет — с чего бы Рену быть с ним вежливым.  
  
На Куате их ждали. Выйдя из гипера, Хакс почти сразу же поймал сигнал с координатами технического ангара, прикинул курс и залюбовался верфями. Да, на планете такое не построишь. Только в космосе. И только теперь, глядя на разворачивающуюся перед ним конструкцию, он осознал, как огромен масштаб работ и как нелепо было предполагать, что они, не имея за плечами ни опыта, ни планов, смогут построить что-то подобное. Первый орден — не Империя. У Империи были средства и силы, а у них...  
  
Они подлетели ближе, и отсюда Хакс рассмотрел, что большей частью верфи законсервированы. Куат всегда специализировался на военных кораблях, здесь строили ИЗР и легендарные одиннадцать линкоров, гражданский транспорт всегда конструировали отдельно. Чтобы, как шутил отец, гражданские инженеры не увидели лишнего и не рассказали кому не следует. После подписания Соглашения Куат сильно обеднел... Может, потому они и ухватились за предложение Сноука.  
  
На этот раз шаги за спиной Хакс услышал. Рен встал рядом, его рука скользнула на спинку пилотского кресла. Хакс отодвинулся, чтобы не соприкасаться — ему было неловко.  
  
— Они боятся. Угрозы я не чувствую.  
  
— Вы всегда чувствуете чужие намерения?  
  
— Нет. Когда эмоции сильные.  
  
— А меня чувствуете?  
  
— Иногда. Если б не чувствовал, не узнал бы, что на вас напали. Но тогда я не дал бы вам уйти одному.  
  
— Я... Спасибо, что спасли меня, — слова пришлось выталкивать силой. Хакс надеялся, что сейчас они закроют эту тему и больше к ней никогда не вернутся.  
  
— Мне приказано вернуть вас живым, — пожал плечами Рен, — поэтому сейчас я тоже пойду с вами.  
  
Радужная тонкая пленка защитного поля дрогнула и опала, впуская их корабль. Ангар был почти пуст, как и верфи.  
  
— Пойдемте. Только держитесь сзади, нам нужно поговорить с ними, а не напугать.  
  
Вот она, его первая серьезная битва. Серьезнее, чем все, что он делал до этого. По-настоящему важное, большое дело.  
  
Эмрис Генард в жизни оказался ниже и полнее, чем представлялось по голограмме. Темные волосы прилипли ко лбу, он то и дело облизывал губы и быстро переводил взгляд с Хакса на Кайло, пока они спускались по трапу. Его сопровождение — трое крепких молодых людей в серой милитари-форме без знаков различия — мялось у него за спиной.  
  
— Вы так скоро, полковник Хакс. Надеюсь, ваш полет был благополучен?  
  
— Да, вполне, благодарю. Мы решили не тянуть.  
  
Хакс протянул руку, и Генард пожал ее. Рен чуть заметно качнулся вперед, но, видимо, угрозы не нашел, потому что промолчал.  
  
— Хорошо. Скажите, полковник, на какую скорость работы вы рассчитываете? Вы же понимаете, Соглашение не даст нам работать открыто...  
  
— Понимаю. Вы не покажете нам верфи? Мне тоже нужно знать, с чем придется работать.  
  
Генард смешался.  
  
— О, конечно. Я думал... Конечно, идемте.  
  
При Империи здесь, наверное, было очень красиво — насколько вообще могут быть прекрасны творения рук человеческих, призванные создавать смерть. Легкий спидер провез их по единственным работающим секторам — Генард извинился, но останавливаться не стал.  
  
— Здесь у нас... маленькие частные заказы. Мы обещаем конфиденциальность. Как обещаем и вам.  
  
Рен дернулся было, но Хакс остановил его.  
  
— Мы не настаиваем.  
  
Генард выдохнул с заметным облегчением:  
  
— Хорошо. А вот там — вот там строились ИЗРы. Вам, наверное, это хочется увидеть?  
  
Спидер пролетел коридор и завис. Здесь кончались рабочие сектора и начинались законсервированные. Хакс обернулся — в принципе, все, что нужно, он уже увидел: рабочие есть, хоть какое-то производство ведется, значит, и с их заказом справятся, — но увиденное заставило его поперхнуться восхищенным вздохом.  
  
Ни одна голограмма передать такое, конечно, не могла — ни масштаб, ни объем, ни мощь. Только собственные глаза. Хакс почувствовал, как Рен придвинулся ближе — его, не иначе, тоже проняло. Симфония, воплощенная в металле, грозная и гибельная.  
  
— Это могло стать двенадцатым линкором, — сиплым голосом пояснил Генард. — Начали как раз перед Джакку. С тех пор — законсервирован.  
  
Даже не скелет — половина скелета, все девятнадцать километров. Разящий клинок.  
  
Как жаль, что третий линкор Первый Орден точно не потянет. Даже если их начнет снабжать еще одна планетарная база.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Хакс. — Давайте вернемся.  
  
Кабинет Генарда находился за рабочими секторами, в жилой части. Здесь было светлее и уютнее — не технический синий свет, а более приятный желто-белый; из-за дверей слышались голоса. По этим коридорам уже ходили пешком, и под ногами несколько раз шмыгнули дроиды-уборщики. Имперские, еще старых моделей, чуть ли не довоенных. На маленьких частных заказах не разбогатеешь.  
  
— Итак, что вам нужно? — спросил Генард, заперев дверь. Его сопровождение осталось снаружи. Рен вошел вместе с Хаксом.  
  
Хакс включил схему, и она медленно закрутилась под потолком. Генард нахмурился, и Рен тотчас шагнул ближе.  
  
Эти корабли — пока недоработанные, только намеченные — для Хакса были тайной гордостью. Не такие огромные, как «Исполнитель» и другие линкоры, дешевле и проще, но намного удобнее и мощнее ИЗРов. Если именно они станут основой их флота, Первый Орден поднимется и освободит галактику от узурпаторов.  
  
— Нам нужно для начала четыре таких корабля. За два года.  
  
— Кто это проектировал?  
  
— Я. Но это нужно дорабатывать, это только база. Поэтому я говорю о двух годах.  
  
— Я вижу... — Генард приблизил изображение. — Щиты тоже вы продумывали?  
  
— Тоже я. Это реально построить?  
  
В глазах Генарда медленно разгорался азарт. Хаксу уже доводилось такое видеть — у лучших ребят с их курса, когда перед ними ставили сложную задачу, которую раньше никому не удавалось выполнить. Тот самый злой азарт, на котором возводится фундамент успеха всех невозможных предприятий.  
  
— Реально.  
  
— И я бы хотел, чтобы при доработке и строительстве присутствовала наша инженерная группа. Плюс к этим кораблям нам нужны будут эскадрильи. Нам нужны СИДки, только лучше. Нам понадобятся транспортники, но быстрее и надежнее.  
  
Генард снова нахмурился:  
  
— Зачем нужны ваши инженеры? Вы не доверяете нам?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы они учились. К тому же чем больше команда, тем быстрее будет результат, а чем быстрее будет результат, тем быстрее мы заплатим. Наш Верховный лидер готов предоставить вам аванс: координаты месторождения энергокристаллов, на которое еще не наложила лапы Республика. Когда мы получим корабли, вы получите еще больше.  
  
— Я, — Генард запнулся, нервно облизнувшись, — я согласен. Я готов заключить договор.  
  
Основа соглашения у Хакса была готова — Сноук позаботился и об этом. Первый Орден оставлял координаты месторождения кристаллов; от себя Хакс добавил наброски чертежей и свои расчеты, косясь на Рена: не вмешается ли. Рен не вмешивался. Наверное, лжи он не почувствовал, и Генард испугался достаточно, чтобы в будущем слушаться.  
  
Удача. Нет, не удача — успех, это не везение, а результат работы, это куда более ценно. Кристаллы — хороший аргумент, как и мрачный тип в маске, который живо напоминает о днях расцвета Империи.  
  
Пожалуй, Сноук все-таки не зря отправил с ним не отряд штурмовиков, а одного рыцаря, нравится этот рыцарь Хаксу или нет.  
  
Назад они летели прямым коридором. Выслеживать их отсюда было уже некому, нужда прятаться отпала, и, уходя на разгон, Хакс оглянулся на верфи Куата почти с сожалением. Они еще так нескоро смогут достичь чего-то подобного. Так нескоро перестанут зависеть от внешних факторов. Конечно, все прошло просто отлично: и договор у них в кармане, и согласие Куата на сотрудничество, и перспективы есть. И все же...  
  
Все же оружие лучше строить самим.  
  
Им было приказано лететь прямо на линкор-базу и сразу отчитываться. Нигде не останавливаться и до разговора непосредственно со Сноуком ни с кем не контактировать. Это немного напрягало — зачем такая секретность, неужели Сноук ему не доверяет? А если нет, зачем посылал на это задание? Но приказ есть приказ, и аудиенции Хакс ждал почти спокойно: Сноук должен был отметить, что он справился. Конечно, Сноук повысит его… и тогда никаких миссий-одиночек. Сплошная рутинная работа, расчеты, планирования и разговоры — как раз то, что Хакс больше всего любил: скучная для большинства кузница будущих побед. И никаких сожалений.  
  
А вот Рен отчего-то волновался. В каюте ему не сиделось, и Хакс слышал, как он ходит туда-сюда по короткому коридору. Всю посадку он промаячил у Хакса за спиной — спасибо, что не пыхтел над ухом. Не видя лица за маской, понять, что там с ним творится, было сложно, но волнение ощущалось даже так. Его мельтешение начало раздражать Хакса, хотя злиться вроде было не на что — но, глядя на чужую нервозность, Хакс и сам начинал нервничать, а это было некстати.  
  
Ничего. Еще немного — и больше он этого типа в маске не увидит.  
  
В ангаре их ждали. Молоденький лейтенант сказал, что Верховный лидер готов принять обоих немедленно, и турболифт уже ждет.  
  
Зал совещаний верховного совета был огромным, а освещение — тусклым, процентов на двадцать. Хакс еще никогда тут не бывал, а вот Рен, похоже, чувствовал себя уверенно — плечи его расправились, и даже походка изменилась.  
  
Стоило им войти, как проектор в центре зала ожил: замерцала гигантская, под потолок, голограмма. Хакс ожидал этого, и все же на мгновение стало обидно: личной аудиенции все еще недостоин. Жаль, но все впереди — этого он тоже однажды добьется.  
  
По мостику они оба прошли к проектору и опустились на одно колено перед мерцающей голограммой.  
  
Сноук кивнул, приветствуя их:  
  
— Вы преуспели и справились даже быстрее, чем я ожидал. Очень хорошо. Я рассмотрю вопрос о вашем будущем, Хакс, когда корабли будут достроены. Кайло, за твоими успехами я следил. Ты хорошо держался.  
  
Рен наклонил голову:  
  
— Благодарю, учитель.  
  
— Я рад, что вы хорошо сработались. Мне понравился результат.  
  
Сноук улыбнулся. По крайней мере, Хакс надеялся, что исказившая его лицо гримаса — это именно улыбка, а не что-то другое.  
  
— Поэтому могу пообещать вам, что в будущем вам еще не раз доведется поработать вместе.


End file.
